La Serpiente
by Laeron
Summary: De la concepción mitológica de la serpiente en el ámbito de la Creación de Arda.
1. El Primer Kelva

Este humilde fic está basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien. Esta historia solo trata de agregar un poco más de fondo a algunos aspectos relacionados con la Creación de Arda utilizando elementos inspirados en diversas mitologías primitivas.

**El Primer Kelva**

Los días eran largos y laboriosos para Yavanna cuando, en su afán por depositar la simiente de los olvar, recorría incontables distancias impregnando su hálito de fertilidad en cada palmo del terreno.

Viendo que su obra no llegaba nunca a culminarse, Yavanna cejó en su empeño y se tendió sobre un lecho almohadillado, agotada de tanto esfuerzo. Así sucedió que durmió placenteramente un tiempo indeterminado, porque en aquel entonces no se medía el paso del tiempo, y al despertar, se percató de que el lecho almohadillado sobre el que había dormido, no era otra cosa si no el cuerpo de un gran animal.

Apeándose del lecho, Yavanna retrocedió y vio en verdad la gruesa y acorazada cuerda de carne y hueso del kelva, retorciéndose y aligerándose en un sudoroso nudo.

Löke, la Serpiente, era su nombre entre los países de los Valar, pero nadie tenía buena concepción de ella, pues a pesar de ser el primer kelva surgido de la música de los Ainur, se decía que era estúpida y obtusa, lenta de reflejos y pasiva de movimientos. Tardaba mucho tiempo en moverse, y había quien decía que sólo se alimentaba de los rescoldos abrasadores que escupían las subterráneas forjas de Aulë cuando, en el interior de sus estancias, el Vala golpeaba su martillo contra el yunque.

Como en la mente de Yavanna había lugar para todos los seres vivos de Arda, rápidamente reconoció a su amada criatura y se compadeció de ella, viendola fría como el suelo, con su cuerpo entumecido y agarrotado ante la ausencia de una fuente de calor interno.

Sintió Yavanna la necesidad de recompensar al primogénito de los seres animados, que tocó la faz de la tierra antes que ninguno, y entonces exhaló sobre la serpiente su calor interno. Palmo a palmo el calor fue desentumeciendo su cuerpo, y éste se hinchó y aumentó en grosor. Las escamas, antes grises como la ceniza se volvieron brilantes y comenzaron a emitir los colores del arco iris. Su vientre, antes flácido y apesadumbrado, comenzó a recobrar turgencia hasta que abierto de la presión, liberó una infinidad de huevos blancos de cáscara liviana y flexible.

Entonces dijo Yavanna:

_"De ahora en adelante nadie volverá a despreciarte, y cuando la Luz brote por primera vez, todos sabrán quien es la portadora de mi hálito de fertilidad. Pero ten cuidado, pues en tu sino veo que tu estirpe será alienada por las promesas de El Que Irrumpe en Cólera, y no fue otro el deseo de Eru, de que hasta el fin del mundo, tus vástagos se arrastren sobre la tierra"._

olvar seres no animados (plantas, hongos, líquenes... )

kelva seres animados (animales)


	2. El Don de Yavanna

**El Don de Yavanna**

Dicen las tradiciones de Avari y Atani que en los principios del mundo algunos elegidos o "mediums" poseían la habilidad de encontrar a Lokë la serpiente cuando esta se encontraba en las proximidades.

No era extraño que muchas mujeres, desesperadas ante su incapacidad para quedarse encinta acudieran a estos shamanes o "mediums", ilusionadas ante la idea de que Lokë bendijera sus regazos y los dotara de la fertilidad de la que ellas carecían.

Fue así como una mujer Atani llamada Uhla, tras dos años de matrimonio acudió a los servicios del shaman de su clan para intentar que su vientre hiciese germinar la semilla de su descendencia. El viejo shaman, experto en el vínculo con las más poderosas deidades implicadas en la formación del mundo, propuso a Uhla la consecución de los ritos y ceremonias mágicas necesarios para la asistencia de Lokë, la bendecida de Yavanna.

En vano fueron todas estas ceremonias, pues Lokë nunca dejaba ni siquiera signos de su presencia y todas las llamadas del shamán eran ignoradas y rechazadas, tras lo cual el medium quedaba agotado y tendido inconsciente en el la alfombra de pieles de su cabaña.

Por áquel tiempo la frustración de Uhla se vio acompañada de las reiterantes reprimendas de Brorun, su marido. Brorun era alto y fuerte como un oso, y nadie en la tribu osaba discutir con él pues era colérico e impaciente. Considerado como el mejor cazador del clan, la imposibilidad de conseguir un descendiente era todo un signo de vergüenza y deshonra para él. Así ocurrío que Brorun dio un plazo de un año a Uhla para quedarse encinta, si tras el cual ella no lo conseguía, él la amenazo con solicitar su capacidad para repudiarla ante el jefe del clan.

Jugo de bulbos de olianto, pócimas de mascaflor y ungüentos de avassë, baños de barro caliente de los pantanos de Sûl y sesiones de depuración interior los días de luna nueva, ningún rito conocido por los ancianos y ancianas del clan fue capaz de hacer que Uhla quedase preñada, después de todos sus intentos.

Y llegó entonces el día en el que el plazo dado por su marido terminó y el esperado momento no se hizo llegar. Tal fue la culpabilidad y la desdicha que su corazón padeció, que Uhla abandonó por la noche el campamento del clan, y bajo un cielo estrellado se tendió de bruces a llorar a la orilla de un arroyo.

Fue en ese momento cuando los juncos y los lirios, danzando al son marcado por el viento, comenzaron a hilar una bella melodía compuesta por el sonido de decenas de pequeños cascabeles agitándose. Desde el fondo del arroyo la silueta de una forma de vivos colores comenzó a tintar el agua, y según comenzaba a llegar a la superficie, el reflejo se fue haciendo tan intenso que hubiera sido posible verlo desde muchas millas a la redonda.

Uhla, conmocionada ante el acontecimiento, cesó de llorar y levantó la cabeza ante la criatura aparecida, y comenzó a rendirla homenaje ante su imperiosa majestuosidad. Después de todo el tiempo perdido, Lokë, la bendecida de Yavanna, se presentó ante la mujer y la rodeó con su cuerpo hasta sentarla en el centro de su hato corporal.

Así fue lo que Lokë dijo a Uhla:

_"Mujer, no temas de mi pues yo soy la transmisora del don de Yavanna, la Dadora de Frutos. Mucho tiempo has esperado mi llegada, y yo nunca acudí a tus súplicas, pero el motivo es tan sencillo que esperé a que tu misma te dieras cuenta de ello. Uhla, tu nunca necesitaste de mi ayuda. Fértil eres como las entrañas de mi vientre, pero nunca una minucia de simiente penetró en tu cuerpo. Tu marido es infecundo, y su esperma es tan inerte como las piedras del camino. Regocijate y ve ahora de vuelta a tu hogar"._

Uhla volvió a su hogar, pero nada quedaba de esa mujer frustrada e impedida, que todo el tiempo su marido humilló y responsabilizó de la imposibilidad de traer un niño al mundo. Todo el mundo que la vio se sorprendió pues sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor propio de áquel que es iluminado con la luz de la verdad.

Llegó entonces el día en el que su marido, indignado tras el futil periodo de margen, llevó a su esposa ante la audencia con el jefe del clan. Brorun expuso la historia de la infertilidad de Uhla, pero como a sabiendas de que ello no bastaría para asegurar la concesión de su repudio, el cazador acusó a su mujer de haberle estado engañando con otros hombres y haberle rechazado en el lecho conyugal.

A sabiendas de que todo esto era una farsa, Uhla se postró de rodillas y negó el cargo de haber engañado y rechazado a su marido ante todo el mundo, pero Brorun volvía a insistir ante el jefe tribal. Tal fue el arrojo de la mujer que así dijo a su marido:

_"Brorun, fueron muchas tus acusaciones injustificadas ante mi en estos años de matrimonio pero nunca pudiste probar nada. Ahora escuchadme todos, si el poderoso Brorun está tan seguro de todas ellas yo le invito a que lo demuestre ante toda la comunidad._

_Marido, repúdiame si así es tu voluntad, pero yo pongo en tela de juicio tu virilidad. Propongo que aceptado mi repudio, cada hijo que tengas en descendencia equivaldrán a dos años de mi servicio en calidad de esclava en tu casa, pero escucha bien ahora, si en verdad es cierta mi infertilidad, no tendrás problema en consentir que cada hijo que yo conciba merezca una dote de matrimonio por parte de tus arcas"._

Así respondió Brorun:

_"¡Como mi mujer es capaz de mostrarse tan insolente! ¡Cómo puede tu viperina lengua de mujer acusarme de tal modo! No mereces ser mi esposa, ni nunca lo has merecido._

Y entonces así dijo el jefe del clan:

_Escucha Brorun. No tienes una sola prueba para justificar tus alegatos, así que escucha la sentencia que dicto. Si realmente quieres repudiarla, deberás aceptar el trato, y así como dice Uhla ella servirá en tu casa dos años por cada descendiente tuyo, mientras que ella recibirá una dote de bodas por cada hijo concebido"._

Fue así como Brorun tuvo que aceptar por no poder soportar la vergüenza en la comunidad, y pronto tomó otra esposa, viuda, con hijos del primer matrimonio pero nunca consiguió tener descendientes. Y del tal manera Uhla se casó de nuevo con un artesano joven y de cuerpo enjuto, y a los dos años del matrimonio, Uhla ya había concebido tres hijos.

Tal fue la fecundidad de Uhla que al final de su vida dio a luz a seis varones y cinco hembras, y a consecuencia de ello Brorun quedó tan endeudado que trabajó toda su vida de sol a sol para pegar su deuda y ya nadie le recordó con majestuosidad y valentía.


End file.
